It's ok to dress like a girl
by Lokigirl18
Summary: This is my first one-shot so please bare with me. This is when the Straw Hat crew goes to the beach to relax.


It was beautiful sunny day, and the Straw Hat crew were leisurely relaxing on the Merry Go after their last little adventure. Luffy was sitting on the figure head, Zolo was napping on the deck, Usopp was looking at the ocean up at the crow's nest, Sanji was in the kitchen cooking, while Isabella and Nami are in the girl's quarters chatting with each other. It was then that Usopp noticed something with his telescope.

"Land ho!" he yelled as he saw an island from afar.

This made the rest perk up in interest and look at the direction Usopp was pointing. They all looked at each other as if thinking.

"It looks deserted, why don't we dock there and head for the beach?" Nami asked everyone.

They all nodded in agreement, smiling at her idea since they deserved some time to relax after a long time of adventuring. Isabella, on the other hand, didn't like the idea since that would mean wearing a swim suit and showing her exposed skin. Having been covering her whole body completely her whole life, she wasn't used to the idea of wearing something a girl would wear for the beach. She started backing away from them quietly, thinking that they wouldn't notice, but sadly, Nami was the first one to notice.

"Hey, Izzy! Don't you want to go to the beach?" she said as she walked over to her.

"No, I'm just going to stay here while you guys go. There has to be someone watching the ship." Isabella replied in a nervous manner as she kept backing away from her, wanting to reach their room and lock herself inside. "I don't have a swim suit anyway."

"Don't worry, I'll lend you one of mine. Don't want you feeling left out."

"I don't like wearing swim suits!"

With that sudden outburst, everyone looked at her as she covered her mouth with her hands which made her run to the girl's quarters. After docking the ship near the island, all the boys were standing on the deck in their swimming trunks, looking ready to go to the Luffy took off his straw hat so that he wouldn't lose , Nami was trying to convince Isabella into wearing the extra swim suit she had.

"Come on, Izzy! You always dress up as a boy! It's time you look like a girl for once!" she said as she tried to make her change into the swim suit.

"I don't want to! That's the last thing I ever want to do in my life!" she replied dodging her attempts of trying to make her wear it.

"But don't you want yo impress Luffy?"

That only sentence made her freeze. She had told Nami about her crush with Luffy, but they both knew how oblivious he was with that sort of thing.

"But Luffy doesn't like me that way.. He's too innocent to even notice that..."

"You're right, but you're still wearing it!"

With that last attempt, Nami managed to get her to wear the swim suit. It was a purple with light green polka dots bikini. Since she was flat-chested, she didn't show much. After Nami got dressed, she pushed Isabella to the deck, where the guys were waiting, and she blushed madly once they saw her. Nami was beside her and smiled at them. Sanji had hearts on his eyes as he saw the two girls, Zolo and Usopp were shocked at what they're seeing. She noticed someone staring intently at Isabella, and she looked to see that it was Luffy who was staring at her which made her blush.

"Nami-swan! Isabella-swan! You two look absolutely gorgeous in those swim suits!" he said as he appeared next to them.

Isabella got shy and hid behind Nami to try to get away from Sanji since she wasn't used to hearing compliments like that. Zolo laughed at him for getting that reaction from her.

"Looks like you scared her away!"

"You, shut up!"

They kept bickering making Nami sigh and walked towards the beach with Isabella following close behind, followed by Luffy and Usopp. Soon, they were all playing in the sand and in the water while Isabella sat hugging her knees to her chestfar away. Luffy somehow noticed this and decided to walk up to her.

"Hey, why are you over here? You look lonely. Why don't you have fun with us?" he said crouching down in front of her.

She only shook her head and hugged her knees tighter. Luffy frowned a bit as he saw her reply.

"Why not?"

"I'm not used to wearing a swim suit like this..." she mumbled as she looked away.

"But you look cute in it."

That made her blush madly, not believing what he was saying.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. Why don't you build sand castles with me? I bet we can beat Nami and Usopp at it."

Isabella nodded happily and they both got up walking over to the sand. Luffy grabbed her hand without knowing it making her blush. Once they arrived, they started building their sand castles. The one Zolo and Sanji made was sloppy and poorly constructed, Nami and Usopp's was ok, but Isabella and Luffy's was the best of them all. It actually looked like a real castle, which was shocking since you were partnered up with Luffy. After that, they started playing tag. I know, they were too old to play that childish game, but hey, thay wanted some fun right? It was Luffy's turn to be 'it', and he was chasing Isabella around trying to tag her. Somehow, she tripped on a small rock making her fall down, Luffy falling down along with her. As she opened her eyes, she noticed that someone was on top of her. She began blushing once she saw that it was Luffy the one on top of her.

"Sorry about that." he said with a grin on his face.

"It's ok. It was my fault from the start." she said as she shook her head.

She noticed that Luffy wasn't getting off her and she blinked.

"Um, Luffy? Can you get off me please?"

He didn't respond, but just stared at her. She began staring back at him, and looked as he leaned in, closing his eyes and pressed his lips against hers lightly. She was shocked, not responding the kiss, which made him pull away and grin at her.

"L-Luffy..? What was that for..?" she asked, still shocked at what had just happened, and not only that, but by how he was unfazed or unembarrassed by what he did.

"Just to say that I like you." he replied bluntly as he grinned.

She blushed at his confession, but then smiled at him.

"I like you too, Luffy." she said before pulling him into a sweet and innocent kiss.

'You know... It's sometimes good to dress like a girl' she thought as they stayed there on the sand kissing.


End file.
